The Demon and the Disciple
by Atravi
Summary: Louise has unleashed an unspeakable evil upon the world, nations will break and the world will crumble at it's feet. Is there no one to stop this evil? Only one maiden from another world can stand to face this evil. X-Over with Aiki(manga).
1. Chapter 1

**_The Demon and the Disciple_**

_Chapter 1: The Demon and the Disciple  
_

There was a large mirror like surface in the middle of a street, scurrying around it doing some strange poses that look remarkably similar to a monkey, was the one Joukyuu Kunitoshi recently rehired lecturer at Ryobu university. He was wearing his usual work suit and had plastered on his face a puzzled expression.

Right besides him was Kizuki Rin, sporting her school uniform and wide eyes beneath her short black hair, although it is not know from where did she suddenly appeared, since she certainly wasn't here a couple of moments ago, suffice to say it is not surprising for her to be attracted to weirdness, especially if said weirdness happens around her teacher.

The said teacher didn't even bat an eyelash to her presence choosing to continue in his examination.

"What's that?" asked Kizuki with some wonderment in her voice.

"Dunno, maybe it's CG? I didn't know we had that kind of budget for this series."

"Huuhh?" the bewildered girl responded.

"Look, there seems to be no wires." Two strikes lashed out, one below the mirrored oval and one above it in the air with a jump that seemed more like a float in it's lightness, rather then what can be attributed to that strenuous activity.

It was followed by three more strikes sealing the oval in a box like shape of strikes.

"Curiouser and curiouser, even I haven't seen something like this even as a master of Gravity. No, it's more like it is totally impossible." His eyes narrowed with the appearance of a frown on his face.

Curiosity is a powerful thing, second only to survival instinct, so it should not be surprising if curiosity would win out in the more innocent girl. By poking a very strange and possibly very dangerous object, or would it be better said phenomenon?

~Jab~

"It feels empty."

~Jab Jab Jab~

The evil man's face contorted in a semblance of satisfaction, a semblance of a smile, although I'm not sure that could be considered a smile since it looked more like a wide V shape, anyways his satisfaction appeared, having found a willing guinea pig to fulfill his curiosity of the strangeness, something with his instinct he could not do.

Her hand poked further inside and finally found something new to the experience that was only empty air a moment ago. Resistance, and not the resistance of finding something inside the mirrored phenomenon, but the resistance of trying to get something out.

"Huuhuuuaahh!?" Try as she might she couldn't get her hand out, distress clearly showed on with her eyes like a puppy who has been kicked. At the desperate effort the hand actually seemed to sink right now the mirror swallowing the arm just below the elbow.

"HEELLP!"

At this distress you would expect the man to show some empathy and help the poor girl. Not this man as his face contorted into wide grin, teeth showing in what looked strangely shark like, given the overall impression of a devil hunting it's prey. Perhaps he already understood that there is nothing he can do, and he himself knew full well the human limits and the danger of stepping into domain one knew nothing about, he was at the core a martial artist not a paranormal investigator. He also knew it was not his fault, it was fully the folly of the girl to take such risk. So the only thing that remained, the only thing permitted to himself, was this fascination with this strange phenomenon.

"Fool! Don't you have any sense of danger? Now you are going to be swallowed up by that black hole and be transformed into a speck of dust!" Maybe, deep down inside he still cared and that was his way of showing condolences to a friend he was about to lose. His cheery mood did not subside, he was certainly a strange man.

Kizuki Rin was certainly desperate, fear firmly gripping her innocent heart, the mirror was now certainly absorbing her, almost half her body was already gone, the only hope, the only despair, the only salvation lay in the foot that she still managed to keep firmly on the ground, if not for this she was sure she would be GONE, she was flaying widely like an inexperienced swimmer trying to keep their head above the water.

It was at this moment, fate, would be etched in stone. It was at this time a hand manged to grab the demon's tie and wrangle them both into to oblivion.

In an empty street without even the wind passing, a mirror like oval suspended in mid air closed like an eye, it's mission accomplished leaving only desolation behind.

* * *

Louise was desperate, with every summoning she tried her heart sunk a little more, a little more and she would break, that was why right now Louise was not Louise anymore, but a construct meant to cast the summoning spell over and over ad infinitum till the ends of time.

Or that was what she wanted to sink into, but she knew it would take more from her then that to summon a familiar. So she swallowed the bile rising from her stomach. CRUSHED any traces of water in her eyes and made her heart into STEEL.

"You may continue the ritual miss Valliere." professor Colbert said giving a helpful look.

The STEEL heart pumped with the power akin to a racing car engine, pure unadulterated will forced into a small wooden stick.

"Oh sacred familiar with its power unmatched, beauty divine, I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière call you with everything that is in me, heed my heart and answer me!"

One BIG ASS explosion erupted, sending shock waves all around, sending a few closer students spinning, including one pink haired girl. But that was the least of her worries as her steely heart was crumbling like pillars of sand. She hoped the spinning motion would implant her head deep into the dirt, since she couldn't face her shame.

~Cough~Cough~Cough~

"What is it with this blasted smoke! With all this smoke I'll become a shriveled old man and die! I require compensation!"

Louise stood straight ramrod, blatantly ignoring the laws of physics to get from the previous position, strands of hair still floating upward from the sudden motion.

She stared at the center of the smoke that seems to dissipate in slow motion, although it was unknown if it was because of a skewed sense of time or because the smoke disappeared just that slow.

In the center stood a man, eyes narrowed that seemed to scan environment, he was wearing a untucked striped shirt with a black jacket, trousers and tie. So of course the design of the clothes were out of this world.

The audience was enrapture by the strange state of the clothes, especially by the white panties behind the shapely legs spread wide for the whole world to see.

A collective _Wait what? _seems to spread in the audience breaking the spell that seem to gravitate around those white panties and those shapely...

...Finally the girl manages a sitting position, hiding her modesty behind the pleated skirt. Dark puppy like eyes that promises to spill there contents in a flood, below a dark cut hair that just reaches shoulders.

The audience promises to remember this scene for the rest of their short life.

"They're actors!" one accusation flies from a nameless mage that will be sure to be used as cannon fodder later in the series.

"And they are lousy actors at that! They even botched the illusion that was supposed to fool us!" another nameless mage added, not knowing that his fate has been sealed.

"As expected of Louise the ZERO! Not only does she has zero talent at magic, she has zero talent at character judgment."

The crowd began to laugh and sneer at the petite pinket that seems to go wobbly.

"SILENCE!" Colbert shouted, silence descended on the whole court.

"I can assure as an instructor supervising the sacred ritual summoning of our founder Brimir bless his soul, that no such thing has happened. Accusing one of desecrating such holy ritual is like accusing of blasphemy and it is a very, serious, matter. I will hear from you three later in my office. Now if you please miss Valliere continue the ritual"

"But professor! I have never heard about summoning two co-commoners! Can't I redo the summoning?!"

"I will hear no buts, now please finish the ritual."

Louise let out a resigned sigh and sent an angry look at the pair of commoners she has managed to get stuck with, she let out another even deeper sigh.

"I am so happy for you Louisee. You finally managed to summon something and you even got a discount! After all you know what they say, two heads are better then one." a busty red hair said.

The wind seemed to whisper _'Better then one', _probably from a certain blue haired magic girl riding on top a dragon in the skies.

"Shut UP Kirche! I'm sure you know all about heads!"

The foul mouthed void incarnation strode forward determined look on her face.

The man was standing with both hands behind his back and leaning a bit forward and having a stupid look on his face, _'__stupid familiar__'_ said Louise to herself.

She was now in front of him, the man raised his hand with the ring finger and pinky behind the middle one, he made a serious and determined look and said.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto"

"Huh?! What's that?"

"Klaatu Barada Nikto"

"Stupid stupid familiar! Stop spouting nonsense and get down here!"

The man leaned closer, his hands yet again at his back, his head at an angle with a huge grin spread out, his eyes opened wide, giving him a look like a devil staring at his prey.

"Stupid familiar! You should count yourself lucky for a noble like me to do this for you."

"I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She closed her eyes unable to look at his stupid face anymore and continued inch her way to seal her kiss and the contract with it.

Any moment now...

She will seal the kiss and begin properly disciplining this familiar...

She did not know why this moment keep going on, it seems she was more reluctant than she expected, but it would be any moment now...

OK something was definitely wrong so she snapped her eyes open.

A visible nerve tick pop up on her face as she took in the hand positioned on her pretty little pink hair that kept her from closing in on that stupid face that was now positively sneering at her.

"What are you doing? Let me kiss you so that the contract will be complete."

"No."

"What do you mean no!" another tick appeared and now she was practically channeling the rage of the universe in that slight form of hers.

_'If you are not going to I'm going to make you'_ she thought as she began to strangle him by the neck.

_~Whosh~ _the hand attempting the grab only met air.

"You're making fun of me!"

She tried desperately to grab ahold of him to no avail, every time making a stupid monkey pose to mock her even more.

Two flails up, two sweeps down, left, right, left, right, one kick another a punch all to no avail. Be we on the other hand know this was the secret technique to unlock the demon's infamous 'butt mode'.

"You! stop moving around!"

The desperate flails multiplied tenfold, only for her vision to be increasingly be eclipsed by his damn butt!

She paused for a second, one to catch her breath since she was getting tired at the continuous outburst, and second because she realized that it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

_'Fine if you aren't going to let me kiss you I'll swallow my pride, the ritual must be completed, it doesn't matter where I kiss you, I'll be content with an arm or a foot or even your damn b-b-butt!' _a dark giggle escaped her mouth, the giggle grown to full sinister laughter promising pain, torture and suffering of the highest kind.

Steely determination in her gaze, target locked on his left arm her charge resumed thirty-fold.

Only to be reunited with his butt, that was fine, she was prepared for this, she was going to take what she could get and repay back thousand-fold once he was under her command. So she ~_CHARGED~_

…

The butt was gone and in its place was the collision course to a girl sitting dazed on the earth that was still in her thoughts.

To the observers in the court it is good to note that the man seemed to float upside down above her head having made a backflip at the last moment.

Anyways, like a homing missile the girl's lips traveled and met the other girl's lips into a deep kiss, partly because of the momentum and partly because there was a compulsion placed in the spell to help the more shy students get it over with. However while the compulsion stopped there the momentum did not and both were now on ground in a compromising position with Louise on top.

Her silky pink hair was flowing down like a waterfall, her flushed face from the strenuous activity and her glazed eyes from the to many things that were going right now in her head painted an image of a lover's embrace.

The other girl, just surprise and a face lit like a tomato.

_~Whistle~Whistle~ _"Do go on, this is where it gets interesting." the devil, which now has clearly identified by all as a devil, or at least Louise, spouted its vile tongue to encourage to do very indecent things that were very very inappropriate.

For the second time that day Louise spring up like a puppet who's strings just had been pulled.

While the girl below crawled with her elbows, like a spider, back.

"**YOU! YOUUU!**" the incarnation of pure rage bellowed wand in hand channeling explosion after explosion at devil in human form. Devils after all were beings of evil, and evil things must be exterminated.

The devil was managing to dodge them pretty well, no matter she would just have to make them bigger, and if that doesn't work make them gigantic, she would destroy the whole school if it meant she would get that devil.

Meanwhile in the audience who were still dazed, absorbing the hijinks that they see, Jean Colbert was prepared to intervene since things got far out of hand, he quickly chanted the spell of levitation.

_~Scream~_ and was promptly interrupted. At least the scream managed stop the onslaught and doze the hotheads for a while.

The audience manage to pinpoint the center of the scream at the girl that kept slipping from everyone's mind, like some side character in the background, they should pay more attention since she is from now on Louise's familiar forever and ever.

"OK That's enough of you two." Colbert arrived standing between the two troublemakers.

"Louise if you continue like this I will be very disappointed in you."

Louise barked at his words like an arrow pierced her heart, it wasn't supposed to end like this.

"As for you I'm pretty sure you had your fill of fun for today."

_'Tch' _was the only sound escaping the devil in human form.

Joukyuu Kunitoshi the aforementioned devil was walking toward Kizuki Rin the now mentioned familiar.

Kizuki innocent puppy like eyes began their watery ways that even the blackest hearts in the deepest pits of hell couldn't resist.

"Master! What's going on here?!"

"_Shush Shush_ Everything is going to be alright." putting a hand on her shoulder and contorting his mouth like an anteater, still the look give an impression of caring.

_~Whoop~_

"Like hell I'm going to say that!"

Kizuki Rin found herself face in the dirt after suddenly being flipped.

"Get yourself together, you're pitiful, and you even dare to call yourself my disciple. Even disciple Nr: 3(Bull) has more backbone than you. Man if I knew you were going to be such a disappointment I should never had bothered."

Kizuki slowly got up on her own two feet and straightened herself, her eyes still a bit moist.

"Alright this will take a while to get things sorted. CLASS DISMISSED! And you three, don't think I forgot about you, in my office after school is over." the teacher addressed the still dazed audience.

The students began to scurry around, floating upwards to their next class.

Colbert took a deep sight and began to gather the energy needed to solve this mess.

"I am sure there has been a lot of confusion on your part, so let me explain things properly. Usually the ritual is more straight forward and we let students sort things out themselves, but in this case it can't be helped" replied the professor.

"I am Jean Colber of the Tristanian Academy of Magic and this is my student Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière who summoned you in our most holly ritual as a familiar"

Joukyuu eyes narrowed at the mention of magic, although he could take things in strides it was a little jarring getting involved into something that should be by all means impossible.

"I am a familiar?" asked Kizuki, the concept in her mind came from the picture books she used to read about the fairy tales and knights in shining armors, her own sense of duty came from them.

"Yes. You have already bounded to miss Valliere here."

Louise decided to nod in silence, she would introduce herself properly to her familiar later, but for now she let her teacher put some sense into her other familiar.

"But shouldn't you ask for permission to do something like that?" a sense of anxiousness permeated her.

"That is true in the case of animals the bond comes more natural, but you have to understand that a summoning familiar ritual selects the best candidate for the mage and as such it is linked to fate itself"

"So I am stuck as a familiar?" horror was now clearly heard in her voice.

"I am afraid so, the bond does not break until one of you dies, but you don't have to think of it that way, think of it as an opportunity to discover something new, I am sure miss Valliere will take good care of you."

"So this is slavery? Were the strong subjugate the weak and helpless and make them do all the dirty work. As expected of a medieval level society with a power trip. Dangerous! Dangerous. I almost got dragged into something troublesome, woe is me! Well good luck Kizuki in your new life in bondship and other kinky stuff. Got to go."

"And were do you think your going familiar?!" asked Louise fuming in anger.

"Women. Definitely have to sample the local cuisine of those luscious bodies. Then go back to normal society, home, whatever." Joukyuu answered with a lecherous smile on his face.

"I am afraid you can't do that. Having been summoned as a familiar the ritual will have to be completed, it is our most sacred ritual that is legacy from the founder himself" Colbert spoke.

"Shouldn't it be fine? You already have Kizuki over here firmly in your paws." Joukyuu said in a bored tone.

"That is not the case. All that has been summoned had their contract completed and entered in service and companionship. The familiar is a mirror of the magician, its bond is not one of slavery but of partnership. In the long history since its foundation there has been no exceptions, despite the reluctance at first of more intelligent or powerful beasts, all had completed the contract and in the end have found happiness." the professor motioned in a lecturing to impart understanding.

"Is that so?" that was the words the demon spoke, the words he spoke before he disappeared.

"That is unfortunate. Then all I have to do is snap the neck of this miss here? If that happens the bound where one of us has to die will _break_."

The demon was holding Louise by the neck from the back.

"Master don't do it!" Kizuki screamed in horror on what master was about to do to the girl.

A shudder went over Louise, never before had she been so afraid, in a small part of her mind she thought it was funny, this day the only fear that should have been was the fear of not summoning anything, the fear of being cast aside and let to rot, she thought then it would be better to die then not summon anything, how naïve, she should have known the fear of death would be something more instinctive, that would make anyone an animal, now here she was sweating and so terribly cold. But she did not give in, no matter the circumstance it was her familiar, her responsibility, for the first time she thanked the Rule of Steel that has been instilled in her by her mother. She knew she could do nothing, she could only accept whatever fate awaits her with calm composure.

Jean Colbert stood in horror, all his instincts as a soldier shot up in that instant, but it was already over, he should have prepared spells to go in an instant and ensure his student's protection, but he knew that even with that it would have been to late. His mistake was when he let him this close in the first place. He racked his brain at any possibility to save his student, but he knew there wasn't any. The only thing he could do was nothing, not move, not breath, nothing to provoke the demon that appeared, but then nothing will be solved.

"I understand." Colbert spoke in calm methodical tone.

"The ritual will _not_ be continued. I will ensure there will be such an exception. This I promise. Please." the last word seeping with desperation.

"Is that so?" the tone was bored.

"I do not mind. Whether this missy tries to finish the ritual, or another decides to finish it in her stead. It does not matter, who ever _challenges_ me. I will _**CRUSH.**_" a wide grin spread that showed what looked like razor teeth of a shark even if it should have been normal human teeth, a trick of light?, eyes in clear satisfaction, this should have dispelled any doubts that this could not be a human, but a devil in disguise.

Louise fallen down on her face in the dirt like puppet who's strings were cut, she did not get up, she was dead, at least that's what the audience feared, she was merely unconscious, if people took the time they would see that she was still breathing, but there was no time, only the shock of seeing a person who was a moment ago conscious now collapsed, in the end it didn't matter the state of Louise, only that it was the trigger for battle.

The audience wasn't only limited to Kizuki and Colbert. Unbeknownst to them, Kirche and Tabitha was secretly watching Louise and the familiars she summoned, in the case of Kirche to find something interesting to tease Louise with. Strangely rather than usually being dragged by Kirche, Tabitha also showed surprising interest on the familiars.

They were spying with a wind spell that would take the sounds and move them in the wind, it was a spell used for communicating at even long distances. When they saw what happened, they prepared their spells but they could do nothing, he was too close to Louise so neither sniper fire, wind cutter or icicle strike would help, they simply didn't have that pinpoint perfect accuracy of a bullet from a sniper rifle, even that would have been risky.

They could only wait in frustration, when Louise fallen like a corpse their emotions flared. Kirche with the burning anger of a new born sun. Tabitha's icy coldness of a killer. The battle was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Demon and the Disciple**_

_Chapter __2__: __The Sword Fairy Battle Maiden Familiar-chan of the XXI Century._

Colbert dashed backwards, he had acted and through that act the battle had begun, if he had waited a moment to check Louise status maybe the battle could have been averted, but instincts ingrained as a soldier overrode all other thought, all his instincts was telling him the demon that looked like a man was **DANGEROUS.**

He prepared his staff, three sniper fire spells would be cast in rapid succession, targeted center and to the sides of the demon, why he didn't use anything more powerful and continuous was because Louise and the other girl could be hurt in the way,even if he did not know the status of Louise subconsciously he refrained from using anything else, even if all he did was to burn her corpse a little he could not forgive himself for that .

Predictably the demon skillfully dodged with no effort at all, but it was enough to change position so he could use more powerful spells.

_Flame slash _a horizontal slash that shoots flames like a flamethrower, and the demon slipped in through an opening.

Multiple slashes at different angles were launched at the opponent, it was like a swordsman wielding a gigantic sword of fire.

And like a gigantic sword the gaps were wide enough for a person to move through, but unlike a sword that has weight and momentum behind it the speed of the flames combusting and traveling in the air were limited.

However the flames could not be ignored, even if they do not hit the heat still permeates the air and scorches.

All this resulted is buying milliseconds for the magician, widening the distance between them bit by bit, many meticulous slashes were launched with no chance of slaying the demon, but that was intended.

_Flame burst _by using a simple alchemical transmutation for the molecules in the air and turning them into a volatile concoction and igniting it he is able to create powerful fire explosions on the level of great fireballs at the fraction of it's cost.

Joukyuu was now completely on the defensive dodging the explosions like a grasshopper at the last moment, he could not _read_ from where the explosions were going to be, he could only jump the moment his sense were giving him a strange feeling just before ignition, it was only that keeping him alive, furthermore if it wasn't for the delay between spells, enough for him to land and regain his balance, he had no doubt his fate would be sealed, the air was a harsh mistress for those carelessly enter its domain. A delight ran right through him at challenge presented in this battle, all was so new and interesting, his hairs would have stand up if he had any renaming from the scorching heat, he was definitely right in challenging to boring looking professor. He was taken out of his thoughts when the professor was muttering something to himself. He was already dashing towards him.

_Flame claw_ a high level spell that takes a while to cast in the relative time of a battle. It creates three wide arcs of fire visually looking like three jet engines hitting a big sphere with Joukyuu at the center, sealing all movement, the arcs collapse back into a fiery tail, like the name suggests the fiery claw of a dragon will descend upon the enemy and will grab whatever it is inside in an implosion that will burn everything to ash.

But it was not over. Great amounts of dirt burst from the claws right finger and through it came dashing towards the professor, Joukyuu with his suit on fire.

Colbert reacted immediately and surrounded himself with a circle of fire, a_ fire shield_.

The demon dig deep with his claws inside the dirt and the same amount of deluge of dirt spread out onto the fire before entering the circle.

It was over, there was nothing Colbert could do, like the hopeless prey before the mighty predator, he was trapped inside his own shield, and with no movement there was no chance of success.

It was fortunate that at that moment a great amount of icicles intermixed with a massive blob of water managed to hit the shield. A massive explosion of steam enveloped the scene in a fog with no visibility that would burn the throat of anyone who tried to breath it.

For a time there was a silence, moments of precious calm before the inevitable storm.

And then the storm began with the four massive pillars of fire around the mage in the cardinal directions, and with that fog was blown and dispersed.

"Come! If you dare." the mage spoke his challenge to the demon with clear determination and rage.

But Joukyuu was not impressed, he was annoyed at the interlopers that manged to steal his one sure kill. So he dashed, not at the mage's temple of the flame, but at the two girls standing at the edge of the court.

"He is coming for us!" Kirche said bombarding the devil with fireball after fireball to no avail.

"Sylphid!" called the Tabitha that was launching her own wind icicles.

No matter the fires, missile like icicles or the hot boiling steam when mixed between that blew in the powerful wind, Joukyuu was running forward unfazed by the onslaught, with his center of gravity lower to prevent being blown by the wind and twisting and moving in a strange pattern he could not be stopped. He could read the opponents attacks, and the motions needed to dodge were well within his limits. He was already upon them.

"Tabitha! You Go! I will distract him. You are the only one who can escape. Give me wind!" Kirche said desperately rushing forward towards the demon.

"_Falmethrower!" _she called, a spell similar to flame slash but more rough and powerful version of with more sluggish movements rather then skillful, precise and relative fast movement of its counterpart.

However what it did have instead is the power of wind behind it powering it up a magnitude higher, while combination attacks are common place in magical combat, a combined attack with the blue haired girl who is currently running and has already put a fair distance between them is simply unheard of, it is the testament of that girl's talent and their powerful friendship that makes this possible.

Despite the power of the now massive worm of fire that has been created and it is now trying to consume him, it's movements are still sluggish, literally wiggling like a worm,its because of this pattern he discovered paths and pockets of air that he can ride between, and finally he reached his prey.

"Dammit!" Kirche was full of surprise and desperation, she was now faced in the same situation the professor was just a few moments ago.

A pinpoint strike lashed on her left tight, it was the opening move of his _nadare_, it was fallowed by a strike to her right breast, left arm, back neck, both buttocks, pinkie from her right hand... All in all 31 strikes moved across all her body shuffling the momentum inside like playing with a water balloon all the while placing her in that perfect strike of a baseball hit that concentrates all that momentum into one spot.

She felt hovering above the ground,floating without any gravity, trapped like spider in its web wrapping her with its spindly legs into a cocoon. Then was the hit like a car smashing into her, not that she knew what a car is, all that remained was sweet unconsciousness.

Having taken care of the busty fire lady, and thoroughly satisfied with check all over her body, he turned his sights to the other girl. He was not impressed, slender, small and flat chested, there was simply not enough meat on her, he was so disappointed that he didn't want to even bother, but she was the one who stole his kill so he would finish it in just one blow.

The girl was standing there, taking no visible actions. He began at first a slow pace, then rapidly picked up into a full run.

Tabitha wasn't moving an inch, she knew she had to time it right so her consciousness was fully on Sylphid flying above.

Sylphid the moment her master called rushed above the sky in her direction, she was now diving straight down like a jet towards the bad man who threatened her master and who she would savagely devour.

At that moment, the petite girl jumped in the air and unleashed massive pressure of air to pin him down, he could not move an inch or else he would be blown into the air of that harsh mistress, and if that happened he had no doubt it would be over.

The big blue dragon successfully caught her master placing her safely on it's back and snapped open her jaw to bite her prey in half.

Joukyuu was faced with a large maw coming directly at him, the wind still pinning him down, this is what he called being in a huge PINCH!

Three strikes rushed out, the first in the beast's snout with which he was able to twist himself spinning away from the maw, his whole body painfully glancing the side of the dragon's head and launching the second shot with which to spin and distance himself even more and the last, a spinning kick with all his momentum he had gained that lashed the side of the dragon's neck, breaking lots of bones in his foot in the process.

The dragon was sent face into the ground dragging until it flew up once more, and now resumed its circling in the air.

Joukyuu Kunitoshi, the devil, the monster that could take on powerful mages one on one, the martial artis of unmatched strength and the bane of all women's undergarments. Was currently writhing in pain like a little child throwing a tantrum.

"AhaaaahAHHH! My foot! **You Fucking broke my foot!** I will fucking KILL YOU! I'll kill you and make fucking SUSHI out of YOU! You got that you **DUMB FUCKING LIZARD**! I'll use your skull as a fucking toilet!"

Meanwhile at the powerful magical teacher.

"Icth tor niveum cal klaatu berthin barada nikto..."

Meanwhile at main protagonist that everybody forgot about, it's her series goddammit!

Kizuki Rin was the only one to check Louise vitals, after seeing that her master just made Louise unconscious, she decided to move her away from the battlefield. With how the master was fighting the mage it wasn't unlikely a stray shot might hit her.

After she returned she found another unconscious busty red haired lady, which she also had to move.

Finally when she returned again he found her master writhing in pain and continuously sending expletives, at the dragon circling in the sky, _'wait what dragon? Wow! a real dragon in the sky.' _Shaking her head from the stray thoughts he continued to analyze the scene, and found the professor he fought earlier amidst four pillars of fire and what looked like a cloud of fire above the pillars, that scene got her a shiver down her spine. That teacher had clearly gone crazy and was muttering strange things to himself, that couldn't be a good sign. She decided to stop his master before he made even more of a mess of the situation.

"Master please stop what you are doing!" Kizuki pleaded.

"Out of the way Kizuki! I'll use that teacher to fry that oversized lizard, All he is good at is burning stuff which is great since it's just what I need"

"Master please do not continue this or I will have to stop you"

"So you want to take a shot? Fine come at me, my foot is broken, with your speed you will surpass me. But is that all right? If you enter my space will you mange to land even one strike? Enter my space and I am not responsible for what happens after? Can you do it? Are you afraid?" the devil kept taunting the beautiful battle maiden, his lecherous smile savoring every sweat of fear on our heroine, the evil aura sent chills to all present, even that mage who was muttering behind the pillars of fire felt it even if he wasn't focused on anything else. Could the brave maiden face such evil?

Kizuki crushed that fear that spread inside her, she was going against his master but she had one technique that she built up until now from when her master was absent, it was her only chance and she was sure master wasn't going to go all out against her, he was testing, grading her with either failure or success and with that he would decide to listen to her or not.

Kizuki's body disappeared into a mirage like her body was made of wind.

"Boring. Show me something else." Joukyuu said with an uncaring scowl.

With the pain of strained effort Kizuki's body now appeared like thunder all in a circle around Joukyuu.

"Better. But you will have to do more then that to defeat me."

With even more strenuous effort the circle's radius enlarged, now there was two circles one upper bound one lower bound where the electricity that was Kizuki body showed.

"I see. You manged to incorporate that cat brained monkey's technique, rather then reading your opponent you pushed your advantage to make yourself unpredictable. Very well I will allow it." Joukyuu said not even once moving from the spot, his face was still indifferent.

A strike right below the rib, that was the strike that would launch him into the _nadare_, and it hit! multiple lashes stroke his body, he was now in the suspension from the strikes.

And for the second time that day, the beautiful maiden met the fertile soil.

"You fool. You are trying to combine inner power with nadare! Those techniques are mutually exclusive as they both require absolute perfection. Trying to mix them together does nothing but weaken them both. Your inner power are mosquito bites and the nadare I can move slowly in, there is no point! Oh man what a disappointment I should have known you are nothing but weak. At least entertain me in your suffering!"

The monster masquerading as human began to repeatedly kick the down girl.

Three icicles shot at his possession.

"How depressing." the dejected man started to walk towards the massive fire pillars that now had above a maelstrom of fire painting everything in a shade of crimson.

" I don't even care anymore."

Scene break.

"Welcome demon. I see you took the time to take care of my students, again." the scary looking man with fire surrounding him spoke in a dark foreboding tone.

"Well there is still the dragon girl above. So let's get right to it."

At his comment the teacher's rage grew even more intense.

"Yes. I agree. Let's get to it." a voice filled with malice answered.

From the maelstrom of fire a small flame that looked like rope came down. With repeated pulses inside its body its width began to grow thicker and thicker all the while coming down to earth.

It give the impression of an upside down coiled snake with the coils representing the storm above.

It had a snake like head with two horn's on its head, it was exactly like an asian dragon that was on fire. The color of its body was shifting beautifully through yellow, red, blue and white in seemingly random pattern just like a disturbed flame.

It didn't look amused.

Joukyuu Kunitoshi was a martial artist at its core, having fought many battles he knew the most his limits in battle, even if most of the time his opponents never surpassed them, he knew at the glance when the fight will result in his loss, this was one of that time.

"I quit. You win."

"Is that so?" the words now came back in full circle.

The snake fire dragon coiled around the demon in a circle, now appearing to have two coils, one more abstract above in the maelstrom and one more defined on the ground.

With its head above, there will be no escape.

Joukyuu finally for once was at the receiving end, viewers would have wanted him to squirm a bit more but unfortunately he decided to accept his fate.

The snake finally decided to lash out turn the demon into ash.

Only for at that instant to have its upper body and head violently explode.


End file.
